Living With a River
by BadWolfGirl12
Summary: Matt had Just met River Song in Kindergarten. He is learning on how to Live with a River. Includes Rose, Micky, Martha, Donna and So many More!
1. Meeting River

** Credit: AkimaruHatake777 for Giving me the Permission to do this story. Original story: s/10171241/1/Growing-up-with-Rose-Tyler**

**Rose Tyler: July 10 1999**

**Micky Smith: June 1 1999**

**Martha Jones: Feb. 5 1999**

**River (Melody) Song (Pond) : March 8 1999**

**Amy Pond: December 15 1999**

**Donna Noble: November 14 1999**

**Matt Noble: October 17 1999**

**David Noble: Jan. 9 1999**

**Rory Noble: October 17 1999**

**Chris Noble: April 9 1999**

**Jack Harness: July 11 1999**

**2005 **

"Class we have a new student joining us today… Come on Melody don't be shy" A girl came out from behind the Teacher. She had Long blonde curls and bright blue eyes. She looked like she could be Rose's sister.

"Amy?" Matt Whispered to the girl with the wavy long red hair.

"Yeah Matt?" Amy said with her thick Scottish accent.

"Isn't that your sister?"

"Yeah" Amy said looking up at Melody.

"Miss I prefer River. Melody Means River in a language"

"Okay River Why don't you go sit by…Matt"

"Okay" River said heading over to Matt.

"Hi Matt right?"

"Yeah"

"Nice to meet you Matt I'm Melody but I prefer River"

"Hi River nice too meet you too. Do you want to Be Best Friends?"

"For how long?"

"Forever"

"I think that can work"


	2. Coming over

River was sitting down on her Desk when she heard a knock on her window. She unlocked and opened her window. It was Matt Noble. "Can't you ever come in like a normal person?" Asked him while he was climbing in. "When have I ever been a normal person" "Good point" Once Matt was in her Room River laid down on her bed, with her curls spread out. "Matt? Are you nervous about tomorrow?" "Yeah I kind of am but everything will be the same. We'll be with Amy, Rory, Donna, Rose, Mickey, Martha, and everyone else. But more importantly you" Matt said playing with one of River's Pencils. River grinned and she knew she blushed a little. She took her pencil and put it back in the jar. "Hey I was doing something with that" "Knowing you…you would break it" "Fine" Then Amy came in to River's Room. "Hey Matt" "Hey Amy" "Riv mom wants to know what you want for dinner" "Anything is fine" "K" "Speaking of dinner..." Matt said getting up "Yes Matt yes you can" Amy and River said together. After dinner Matt headed back with River to her room. They sat and talked for a while till Matts Parents came and got him. "Well there are my parents I'll see you tomorrow" Matt said climbing out the window. "Okay. Don't hurt yourself" River said watching him climb down. Amy was outside talking to Matt's Twin Rory. River knew that Amy liked Rory, As well as Amy knew that River liked Matt. Once Matt got down he looked back to Rivers window, her head was sticking out the wind was blowing he thought to himself "River's hair is just so pretty blowing in the wind" He waved to her and got in the car, and the went home. 


	3. The Bus

"River! Wake up you're going to be late for school!" Amy said yelling from outside of rivers bedroom door. River woke up it was 7:30. "Oh Shoot!" River practically jumped out of bed. Changed into her usual, A jumper, belt, and boots. She ran out of her room grabbing her backpack, she put in her laser toy gun that she always brung in case. Its just a light but its powerful to knock something down, She ran to go meet Amy outside. She found Amy waiting for her in the driveway. "Race you to the bus stop!" Amy said running ahead of River. "No fair you got ahead start!" River said running behind her, soon passing her, beating her to the bus stop. "Ha I beat you even with ahead start!" River said panting. "Yeah Yeah…Look here come the guys!" Amy fixed her hair, and brushed off some dirt that got on her pants while running. "What a Girl" River said in her head. She saw Matt in his usual too. Amy saw him. "What is with that boy and fezzes?" Amy said putting her hands on her hips. Then Matt and Rory came up, they were silent River gave Amy a look. An idea look. She secretly took out her Laser Gun and hid it behind her back and nodded to Amy. Amy took the fez and threw it and River shot it. "Seriously?! That's the third time this week!" "Well stop wearing them and we will stop" "Especially since the Bowtie is enough" River said fixing it. Matt didn't really mind River doing it, actually he liked it when she did it. "Bowties are cool, always have been always will be" River and Amy Rolled their eyes when he said that. The bus pulled up first Amy got on, then Rory, Then River and last Matt. They all sat in the back, they saw Rose and David sitting down holding hands and talking. Everyone else was talking, except for River and Matt. They sat there just being quiet. They don't know why everything started getting awkward. River looked down at her hand, it was close to Matt's. Matt moved his hand near Rivers touching her fingertips. River looked at him, they made eye contact. Her green eyes meeting his pale green eyes. River smiled at Matt, and he smiled back. Then Amy and Rory started talking to them both. There hands still were touching but they didn't mind they both liked it really. 


	4. New Girl

When they got off the bus River saw Jack standing there.

"Okay we don't see you on the bus, or running down the street but your always here early why?"

"Power" Jack said. That boy always had something new to say no matter what. River noticed that Matt was gone, she looked all around but couldn't find him.

"Matt?" River looked everywhere, Then she got an idea.

"Matthew Noble I have a fe-ez" River did a singing voice when she got to fez. Matt ran to her, when he stopped he was basically jumping up and down.

"Where's the fez?! Where's the fez?!"

"There is none I just said that to get you to come over here" River started walking into school.

"You tease" Matt ran to catch up with her.

"Then why are you my friend hmm?" River saw Amy coming over.

"Hey guys Matt Rory wants to talk to you"

"Okay I'll be right back" Matt walked over to Rory. Amy and River watched him go over. As soon as Matt got over to Rory Amy jumped in front of River.

"So? Anything happen?"

"Ameila Pond! Stop being so nosey!" Amy hated being called Ameila.

"Come on! Matt obviously.."

"Likes you" Rory and Amy were talking about the same thing.

"Rory me and her are just friends" Matt said looking at River.

"Me and Matt are just friends Amy it's always been that way" River said looking at Matt.

Matt noticed she was looking at him, she did a little wave he did one back. Amy and Rory watched them.

"Okay Matt I will make a deal…"

"If Rory asks me to the Dance that's going to go on in four weeks then.."

"If Amy says yes you have to Ask River okay?"

"Okay River?"

"Fine"

"Fine"

The bell rung. They all went to class. After Math class they headed to the Gym. Martha, Rose, Amy, And Donna were waiting for River.

"So Melody Pond has Matt asked you yet?" Rose asked.

"No not yet. Amy did you tell them the deal?"

"Yes. Rose why did you have to do that?"

"I don't know I just did it"

"Anyway has David asked you yet?"

"Yes thank you for asking" After Gym everyone met outside.

"Hey where's Amy and Rory the Roman?" Matt asked, we call Rory that because he loves learning about Rome and Romans.

"Don't know they ran off after Gym" Just as River said that they came out. Amy came and stood by River and nodded. Rory did the same thing. River saw a girl with short brown hair, a red dress, red hightops, and a belt. She was new at the school.

"Hey guys look." River said. They all looked at her.

"Who is that do you know?"

"No. But we're about to find out." Amy said as the girl walked forward.

"Hi." She said with a smile.

"Hi I'm Melody or River, that's Amy my sister, that's Rory, Matt, Rose, David, and Jack." River said pointing at each of them as she said their name.

"Nice to meet you all. I'm Clara. Clara Oswin Oswald."


End file.
